The Reason Why I Smile
by Aoi Kobayashi
Summary: A collection of one-shots of how Rika slowly brought a smile to Hikaru's face. Chapter 1 - Hikaru is home sick! Will a certain, energetic red head girl make him feel better?


**Me: Hello, hello fellow readers, Aoi is back for another Shugo Chara! fanfiction~ I am so excited to work on this story! It's one shots about Rikka and Hikaru. I personally love them together, I mean come on, who doesn't? They're so freaking cute! **

**For these stories, I'm just gonna give Hikaru a _little_ bit more personality because I don't think I can type up all the smart words and sentences he says! XD Enjoy, I don't own anything!**

* * *

**_Like a Caring Mother_**

**_(They're one year apart! Look it up at Shugo Chara! Wiki if you don't believe me)_**

**_Rikka - 12_**

**_Hikaru - 11_**

**~xXx~**

**Normal POV**

"MAN! I'm glad all the paper work is finished!" Rikka said slamming her hands on the table.

"Now, now Rikka-chan. It wasn't that bad was it?" Hotaru said trying to consult her.

"It wasn't bad Hotaru, it's just that it was a lot of work." She said. Being the Queen's Chair is not that easy. "Hikaru is just lying sick in bed and Tsukasa-sensei gave me all these files on the students that might be the new guardians!"

"Well, why don't we visit Hikaru-san?" Hotaru suggested.

Rikka looked at her. "Visit Hikaru-kun?"

"Yes," said Hotaru nodding. "You can also bring the files while we're there!"

Rikka stood. "Hmn, maybe you're right. Okay I will!" She grabbed the stack of files and her back and ran out the Royal Garden.

**~xXx~**

As Rikka just left the school grounds she said, "You know, I think this is my first time at Hikaru-kun's house."

"I think you might be right," Hotaru said.

"I wonder if it's a BIG mansion with maids, butlers and security guards!" Rikka said using one arm to make half a circle; the other one was carrying the files.

"Or it could be a normal house like the others in the area," said Hotaru.

Rikka shook her head. "No, I highly doubt it!"

But when they did get to his house...

"Or perhaps I was wrong..." Rikka said with Hotaru giggling next to her. She was right, it was like the other houses in the area. It was a normal house.

"W-well, I guess I should ring the door bell!" Rikka said nervously as she walked up to the small gate. "Hello? My name is Hiiragi Rikka, I'm a classmate of Hikaru-kun, I've come to visit!"

A few seconds later, instead of at least one maid or butler answering the door, it was Hikaru in his light blue pj's and he was wearing a cold/flu mask. Next to him was his guardian character, Akio. Like Hikaru, Akio had blonde hair, but had eyes were a radiant golden color. He wore a white dress shirt with a yellow tie, faded blue jeans with white sneakers. You can say he's the male version of Hotaru because Akio is a kind and gentle chara. And unlike Hikaru, he's more open and social. At times, Akio can be very serious as well.

"Rikka?" Hikaru muffled through his mask. "What are you doing here?"

"Hikaru? So you don't have a maid or butler..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. We came to check on you. I also brought the things Tsukasa-sensei had me look though."

Hikaru gave a small nod and moved away form the door. "Come in then."

Rikka suddenly looked very eager. "Thanks! Pardon the intrusion!" She looked around and even the inside was normal! The living room which had a small coffee table, a couch, two chairs and a flat screen, connected to the kitchen with an island and a few chairs. The living room had a small coffee table, a couch, two chairs and a flat screen.

"Are you home by yourself Hikaru-san?" Hotaru asked.

Hikaru nodded. "Yes. I usually go to work after school and Guardian meetings, but since I'm sick my grandfather is filling in for me and wont be home till late at night."

"There's no one to take care of you?" Rikka said walking towards him. "I thought you'd have a maid or something to help you."

"Well his Grandfather suggested in hiring one, but Hikaru rejected the idea and said he'd take care of himself," Akio explained.

"But Hikaru-kun, look at you. Your face is completely red! I don't know how you can even stand right now!" Rikka reached out to feel his forehead. "Oh, no! You're burning up! Did you even take medicine?"

Hikaru shook his head. "It's unnecessary. I'll be fine if I rest more." His leg were shaking and nearly fell to the floor if Rikka hadn't caught him.

"You okay? Let's get you to the sofa."

**~xXx~**

As Rikka lied Hikaru down, she sighed. "At least let's get you re-energized. I'll be right back."

Hikaru's eyes fallowed her as she walked to the kitchen. Rikka turned on the sink and filled a bowl up with water and walked over to the freezer to get ice. After she added the ice to the bowl of water, she ran to the half-bathroom, hoping to find a clean face towel. And next thing he knew, she was right next to him again.

"Here, this will help bring your temperature down a little," said Rikka as she placed the towel on Hikaru's forehead.

Hikaru was about to say something but suddenly forgot as he saw Rikka pull a blanket over him. "And put this pillow here to support you're head and neck," she said.

It was kind of strange to Hikaru. Other than Guardian related stuff, he's never seen Rikka in her non-hyper mode. And without the help of Horatu's character change, she was acting like someone Hikaru never really got to experience in his life...

"Just rest easy," she said smiling. "I'll make you something special!" And she skipped towards the kitchen.

_*30 minutes later*_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hikaru," apoogized Rikka, walking towards him with a tray in her hand.

Hikaru qickly grabbed a tissue on the coffee table and coughed into it. "No... It's alright."

"How you feeling?" She asked as she set down the tray and felt his forehead.

"The same as before," he replied.

"In that case..." Rikka turned to the tray and opened the lid to the small pot. Suddenly the sent of what smells like rice porridge reached his nose. Rikka scooped some into a bowl. "Here, eat this!"

Hikaru slowly sat up and took the bowl and spoon. It was rice porriage... but it was_ brown_. "Is this supposed to be rice porridge?" He asked.

Rikka smiled. "Yeah, it's chocolate rice porridge!"

"_Chocolate _rice porridge? Does a thing like this even exist?"

"Of course it does! My grandmother used to make me this a lot when ever I was sick! While my mom and dad were off at work, she used to take care of me. And she made this! She would tell me, 'Chocolate rice porridge can help you get you're energy back faster than medicine can!' After I ate it, I had my energy back and took my medicine to make sure my cold or flu wont come back!"

Hikaru stared at Rikka then quickly took a small scoop of it. The soothing taste of rice and chocolate spread though out his whole mouth; it was really good. He took another bite, then another, then another.

"Hey slow down!" Rikka said laughing. "Don't wanna get your stomach sick too!"

Hikaru stared at his first empty bowl. "Rikka, do you know the time?"

Rikka had a questioning look and glanced at the clock. "6:30... OH NO! I HAVE TO GET HOME!" She quickly grabbed her bag.

"I'll leave the files here for you to look at, but ONLY when you feel better! Finish your porridge too! Let's go Hotaru!" And then she left.

Hikaru set his bowl on the coffee table and lied back down. "Akio, I'm going to take a nap..."

**~xXx~**

"Hikaru I'm home, how are you feeling?" Asked the Director, Ichinomiya-san. Aiko floated towards him.

"Shh!" He said and pointed towards Hikaru. Ichinomiya-san walked towards him and put the blanket over him. As he did, he glanced at the empty pot of porridge.

"Who made...?" He asked Akio.

But then, with a smile, Hikaru answered for him and mumbled, "Mommy..."

* * *

**Me: How was it? Liked it? Loved it? Review please~! ~.^**


End file.
